User talk:Suzubelle-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Characters/adults page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 00:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Talents :First of all: Welcome! :Secondly, I think talents can be written into the personality sections. It may not seem like an appropriate header, but the personality section is the area reserved to write about the whole of the inner world of a character. Their talents play a part in that. :I don't think I'm against the split-addition of a Talents section or something like that, but such a section would have to encompass or have the potential to encompass more info than just what's in the profile, or it'd be pointless. Like, for Maddie it would include her premonitions, her ability to speak with the narrator(s), and her possession of Wonderlandian magic. For Briar it would be her sleep-hearing and study ability. And so on. I don't quite can envision how this section should be its own thing without crossing over in Personality, but if you can think of something, feel free to suggest it. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:01, November 3, 2013 (UTC) A heads up The "Appearance" section isn't meant to go into detail about the character's sig. look (some articles might do right now; there's a lot I haven't gotten around to fixing). It's supposed to describe the characters (average) physical presentation and their fashion sense. I rewrote Maddie's Appearance section to help you get an idea what to aim for, if you wish to continue editing those sections. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:35, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :I think there's some miscommunication here. If you want to go into detail about an individual look, you want to be on the /merchandise pages (which are written from a doll perspective). If a cartoon model doesn't match up to that in crucial ways, such can be put in a Notes section on the /cartoon pages. :But in regards to the Appearance section, details are only useful if they apply to the character at all times. Like eye color and skin color. Maddie wearing golden spoon earrings is a detail that doesn't always apply, since she wears other outfits too. The crux of the Appearance section is that it is a subsection of the Character section. It's meant to give an overview of the character; the way their design and fashion reflects who they are. Golden spoon earrings don't "explain" Maddie, but the notion that her fashion always incorporates tea set imagery does. :Does this explain it? Parrotbeak (talk) 15:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Neah, I think you've got it now. I reworded your /cartoon note a bit to centralize the cartoon angle of the design, but that's merely a cosmetic adjustment. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::/cartoon. The animated version is designed to sell the doll, so the doll comes first and the animated version is the deviation. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC)